lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XxGodZerxesxX/Top 15 "Evil" Characters
This is my top 15 list of "evil" characters in order of detail, and how good their conflict played out. Number 15... Xigus! 'Xigus 'Saiyan man who was kidnapped a long time ago (thousands of years) by the evil Gods and tortured for thousands of years, which made him stronger by achieving sh*tloads of Zenkais which made him super damn powerful to fight people like The Lookout Crew. He appeared in Lookout RP Movie: Release of Xigus Although the movie failed in the mind of its creator, I enjoyed this character. Xigus truly was an further advanced mentally ill Broly, but I actually liked its design, and he's 15 on my list. Number 14... Misery! '''Misery '''is a series of six bodies operated by Katu, Aku, and multiple other people Although being a carbon copy of the Six Paths of Pain from Naruto, I liked the idea of this "villain". Its very old school and classic, some may not know of them due to not having a real arc of any sort, but I liked them. Number 13... Jinix Jinix is a villian bent on destroying Earth and Destiny. He had tricked Almighty Tails, Michael Iron, Ryan, and Ike by capturing Destiny, and tricking them to come to his ship, trying to blow them up, he revealed Destiny's location as he left, and they found out she was only stuck on namek. A few days later, he helped the group by using his majin Power to stretch around all of the Ian's and using Self explosion, BADLY injured, he told the group he'd be back to fight them, and telling Supreme Ian that he'd be back to fight him as well, then Jinix exclaimed: "I am the ONLY one who will be destroying earth, and I'll be stronger when I get back" before he died. Jinix was back as he had said, but was not expecting the power of Broku. Broku ultimately killed him and trapped him in Hell. Somehow Jinix got out and continued to rule over his army. A rogue member known as Kali, arrived on Earth trying to find fighters to destroy Jinix. Jinix knowing of this has begun preparing for battle. I did no participate in the events of Jinix but after reading, I enjoyed the story and was caught up on the story instantly. Number 12... Fridge! Fridge is the son of Cooler and the nephew of Frieza. Fridge in his 1% Fourth Form is stronger than a Supreme Super Saiyan, but weaker than a Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan. In his 50% Power state he is much stronger than a Legendary Supreme Super Saiyan, but isn't a problem for a Destruction Super Saiyan. In 100% Power, he is equal to that of a DSSJ, but loses his power due to the strain on his body; when he goes 5th Form, he can beat a DSSJ, and will beat a DSSJ in an instant. After reading up on his power, I'm glad I wasn't around to fight him but enjoyed the way his history played out as well as the high quality pictures located on his page. Number 11... Lord Kuzon! Kuzon Kurgharrdt Kuz I known as Lord Kuzon, was the Saiyan father of legendary Lookout Crew co-founder Kuzon and the Kuzlings. He was former husband of Oora, and son of Kuzoh and Izaa. Lord Kuzon was known for being one of the few evil Kuz's. He betrayed his family after Planet Vegeta's explosion on Planet Cilibe, and ingested a special eternal-life mist granting him eternal life unless killed. After renaming the planet to Planet Kuzon, forming the Kuzon Power and enslaving the Cilbe race for over 300 years, he was finally killed by the Lookout Crew when he dared to challenge them in 1047 after a long search for his lost son, Kuzon. His story is on The Tale of Lord Kuzon. I love that Kuzon's dad was a stereotypical Saiyan and had an arc based around him coming for revenge on his son and attempting to conquer the Earth. Number 10 Super Cell! Super Cell was a Lookout RP villain who appeared in the Super Cell Saga. He was a mutated version of Cell who managed to escape Hell, absorb Yemma, and attempt to destroy the protectors of Earth to get his revenge in 1040. This guy absorbed King Yemma and came to destroy Earth, he's an instant badass and vast upgrade from normal Cell I think. He actually made a return to the stage for another arc in which he was also defeated about a few months after his original arc.